The present invention relates to an animal drinking device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an animal drinking device which can be removed from an article easily.
A conventional animal drinking device has a water container and a pipe. The conventional animal drinking device is often positioned on a rail. However, the conventional animal drinking device cannot be removed from the rail easily.